Engrish
Engrish is a slang term for the misuse or corruption of the English language by native speakers of Asian languages. The term itself relates to Japanese speakers' tendency to inadvertently substitute the English phonemes "R" and "L" for one another, a process known as lallation, because, unlike English, the Japanese language has only one liquid consonant (traditionally romanized with "R"). The term Engrish first appears as an Asian mispronunciation of the word English in the 1940s, but it was not until the 1980s that it began to be used to as a byname for defective Asian English.Lambert, James. 2018. A multitude of ‘lishes’: The nomenclature of hybridity. English World-wide, 39(1): 12. DOI: 10.1075/eww.38.3.04lam The related term "wasei-eigo" refers to pseudo-anglicisms that have entered into everyday Japanese. While the term may refer to spoken English, it can also describe written English. In Japan, it is common to add English text to items for decorative and fashion purposes. Such text is often added to create a cosmopolitan feeling rather than to be read by native English speakers, and so may often be meaningless or grammatically incorrect. Engrish can be found in many places, including signs, menus, and advertisements. Terms such as Japanglish, Japlish or Janglish for Japan, Konglish for Korea, and Chinglish for China are more specific terms for Engrish.Lambert, James. 2018. A multitude of ‘lishes’: The nomenclature of hybridity. English World-wide, 39(1): 1-33. DOI: 10.1075/eww.38.3.04lam Roots of the phenomenon There are two contributing factors to Japanese Engrish. Firstly, the two languages have significantly different grammar: Japanese word order, the frequent omission of subjects in Japanese, the absence of articles, a near-complete absence of consecutive consonants, and difficulties in distinguishing /l/ and /r/, or /θ/ and /s/ sounds, all contribute to substantial problems using Standard English effectively. Indeed, Japanese have tended to score comparatively poorly on international tests of English. Secondly, English is frequently used in Japan for aesthetic rather than functional purposes; i.e., for Japanese consumption, not for English speakers per se, as a way of appearing "smart, sophisticated and modern", in much the same way as Japanese and similar writing scripts are used in Western fashion. Indeed, it is claimed that in such decorative English "there is often no attempt to try to get it right, nor do the vast majority of the Japanese population ever attempt to read the English design element in question. There is therefore less emphasis on checking spelling and grammatical accuracy." Other suggested roots English is taught in Japanese schools with an emphasis on writing and grammar over speaking. The written word is taught using Romaji (Latin script); however, the correct pronunciation of the Romaji letters is not taught. The spoken word is taught using Katakana script. Katakana is a syllabary like Hiragana, but among other uses it is used to write foreign words (not just English, but also French, German, Korean etc. In some ways it is analogous to italics in Latin script. Katakana script is used in daily life for many foreign words loaned into Japanese ("Gairaigo"). The limitations of the Katakana script mean that R and L sounds are not differentiated; and the sounds F and H are expressed by one series of characters. Furthermore, as Katakana is made up of syllables, not individual letters, there are usually included vowels that should be ignored in a Katakana English word, but are frequently pronounced. Conversely, soft letters are ignored. For example, the English word "start" used when referring to a race, is written in Katakana as スタート (su-tā-to). The restricted nature of the Katakana set of syllables is what causes the Engrish pronunciation. The answer to this is to teach spoken English using the Latin alphabet. Many Japanese people know how to write English very well, but are not confident speakers due to this issue. It is common to receive a perfectly well-composed e-mail in English from a Japanese person, only to find that in person they will not attempt to speak English, preferring to apologise that they cannot speak, only write English. In popular culture Instances of Engrish due to poor translation were frequently found in many early video games produced in Japan, often due to the creators not having enough (or not wanting to spend enough) money for proper translations. One well-known example of Engrish in pop culture is the translation of the video game Zero Wing which gave birth to the phenomenon All your base are belong to us, which also became an Internet meme. This phenomenon is parodied in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, in which the character Fawful speaks Engrish. In the Japanese version of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (in which Fawful also appears as the main antagonist), in the same subseries, the character Broque Monsieur also speaks Engrish. Engrish has been featured occasionally in the Trey Parker and Matt Stone cartoon South Park, such as the song "Let's Fighting Love", used in the episode "Good Times with Weapons", which parodies the poorly translated opening theme sequences sometimes shown in anime, and in Parker and Stone's feature length Team America: World Police where the North Korean leader Kim Jong Il is depicted singing the song "I'm so Ronery". The British fashion brand Superdry, in a reverse parody of the phenomenon, has established a style of placing meaningless Japanese text such as 'Sunglasses company' and 'membership certificate' on clothing sold in Britain. The company explained to a Japanese television crew that most translations were done using simple automatic translation programs such as Babelfish. Monty Python's Flying Circus featured a parody of the drama series Elizabeth R, where they portrayed the cast riding motor-scooters and speaking Engrish, thus changing the title to "Erizabeth L". In the 1983 film A Christmas Story, the Parker family goes to a Chinese restaurant for their Christmas dinner, and are serenaded by the waitstaff with Engrish Christmas carols, such as "Deck the harrs wis boughs of horry, fa ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra" and "Jingre berrs, jingre berrs, jingre arr the way, oh what fun it is to ride in one-horse open sreigh!"StarWalker13 (April 26, 2009). The 1984 NES video game, Ghostbusters, reads, "Conglaturation!!! You have completed a great game. And prooved sic the justice of our culture. Now go and rest our heroes!" upon defeating the game. The misspelling, conglaturation, is often used as sarcasm toward someone who tries to succeed but ends up failing miserably. A similar typo is seen at the end of Ghosts 'n Goblins (1986) on the NES/Famicon, where it reads, "Congraturation. This story is happy end. Thank you." In a similar vein, the Hudson Soft video game Stop the Express (1983) reads, "Congraturation! You sucsess!" upon completing each level. See also * All your base are belong to us * Broken English * Dunglish, equivalent between English and Dutch *''English As She Is Spoke'' * Japanese Pidgin English * Non-native pronunciations of English * Perception of English /r/ and /l/ by Japanese speakers * Spanglish, equivalent between English and Spanish * Wasei-eigo ** List of wasei-eigo References External links * Engrish.com Examples of Engrish from Japan, China and elsewhere * fahruz.org (2003–2007) Collection of Engrish and equivalents in French, German and Italian (archived on Wayback Machine March 3, 2016) * Large Engrish photo collection on Weird Asia News * EngrishCheck Instagram Photos of Engrish from Japan * Translation Party Online tool demonstrating how phrases are lost in translation between English and Japanese Category:Macaronic forms of English Category:Japanese vocabulary Category:Japonic languages Category:Slang